It has been found to be advantageous for the driver of a vehicle to be aware of the outside or ambient temperature. For example, when the temperature reaches the freezing point greater caution can be exercised particularly when traversing overpasses and the like. As a result, thermometers have been provided, usually in conjunction with the rear view mirror that is mounted on the outside of the vehicle adjacent to the driver. Examples are illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 162,098; 119,239 and 132,316 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,675.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,675 shows a thermometer for indicating the air temperature outside a vehicle but it has disadvantages. For example, it is inconvenient for the driver to read the thermometer accurately. Moreover, the window and the thermometer can become dirty and add to the difficulty of getting an accurate reading.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by mounting the sensing unit of a thermometer on the exterior of the automobile in a protected location and coupling it to a temperature indicator located interiorly of the vehicle convenient to the driver.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle thermometer for informing the driver of the vehicle of the outside temperature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle thermometer in which the temperature indicator is inside the vehicle and the sensing unit is located exteriorly in such fashion that it is unaffected by air inside the vehicle.